


A Professional Work Ethic

by MichealKeatonFan



Series: Reader/Sully [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, but is ambigious gender, has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichealKeatonFan/pseuds/MichealKeatonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont have a summary because this is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Professional Work Ethic

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before uncharted 4

"You're such a fucking cheapskate, Sullivan." You stated flatly, throwing your duffel on the far bed to claim it. Victor gave a humorless chuckle behind you. The room was air conditioned, though the machine seemed to be on it's last legs. Unfortunately, Victor had sprang for two beds.

Luckily. You definitely meant luckily. You had not been hoping for some wacky happenstance to 'force' you to share a bed with Victor Sullivan

"It's better than sleeping in some dank old ruins, ain't it?" He locked the door, setting his hand cannon down on the small desk with a heavy, menacing thunk. You scowled at the old thief.  
"Real high bar." You muttered. The sweat that had clung to you since the morning was getting unbearable, and the weak air did little to relieve the boggy feeling or smell. You stole a glance your partner, and thankfully you were already flushed from the heat. He wasn't in nearly the sad state you were, but the humidity had proved stronger than his hair gel, leaving it a silver mess. You looked away and fell face first on your bed.  
"You go ahead and shower first. " Victor prodded your side, "I've got a couple calls to make and you smell like you need it." He flashed a smug, toothy grin and you dashed into the bathroom. You almost slammed the door shut in your haste before biting your lip, pushing the door _almost_ closed. You heart was pounding in your chest as you undressed quickly. The water was icy cold, but in the sweltering heat that was a blessed relief. You felt the muck and grime slide off you, and you couldn't help but hum contently. You let your eyes travel to the open door, which sat just as you left it. You sighed, disappointed but unsurprised. You might have let your taste for older men be the final sticking point for taking this job, but Sullivan was after the money. So were you, of course, but a little fooling around never hurt anyone, right?

No, it did. You knew that. People who work together shouldn't sleep together, especially in less savory lines of work. Didn't stop the heat from pooling in your stomach. Shame the shower head wasn't detachable. You cut off the water and stepped onto the shabby rug. The towels were small and a little threadbare, but clean enough. You looked around for your duffel before realizing you'd left it on the bed like the horny moron you were. You tried to get the ends of the short towel to meet, but settled for having the gap over your side. Maybe Sullivan got a peek at your thigh, a bit of your ass. Maybe you didn't even mind. You barely reached the door before being confronted by a broad chest.

"Sullivan..." You started backing up as he pushed into the room, but you steeled your nerves and stood your ground, hoping you sounded convincingly annoyed. He stopped, looking down with another shit eating grin.  
"Do I look stupid to you?" He drawled, hands on his hips. He stepped forward again, making you shuffle back. You didn't want to get backed into the wall, and yet _god_ did you want to get backed into the wall. "Think I didn't notice you watching me all goddamn day?" He took another step but you didn't step back, letting him draw close, nearly pressed up against you. "Then you leave the bathroom door open, like you think it's coy." He grabbed your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes.  
"I dunno," You smirked. Despite having clearly lost the upper hand about two exits ago, things were going your way, "It took you awhile to get in here."  
"What makes you think you're worth it?" Sully growled, but didn't back away.  
"You did come in." You said, soft and breathy. You let him pin you to the wall, legs trembling. He might have thought it was an act, but it wasn't. Sullivan looked at your continuing feeble attempt at modesty.  
"Why don't we get rid of that?" He pawed at your hand, but you kept the vice-like grip on the towel. Sullivan - Victor - was had opened his shirt, revealing a wife beater, but otherwise was fully clothed. He was even wearing his shoes.  
"That's hardly fair." You try to use your free hand to strengthen your grip, but he grabbed your wrist and pinned it above your head.  
"Life ain't fair, Kid," He pulled closer, and you felt his mustache tickle your lips and an erection press into your leg. "Isn't there anything else you rather hold?" He led your hand away, and it took all your strength not to let it fly to his crotch. The towel fell to the ground, leaving you exposed. Sullivan looked you up and down, trying to take in every detail. You ground the heel of your palm into his crotch. He leaned down to kiss you. His breath smelt heavily of cigar smoke, but it didn't stay on your mouth for long. His mustache tickled as he kissed your neck, making a noise between a laugh and a groan.  
"What's so funny?" You huffed, and Victor laughed again.  
"You're so eager," He pulled your hand from his dick, sliding it around his waist, pressing completely against you, "Haven't seen anyone gets so riled over me in a while." He released the hand over your head, and you tugged the back of his shirt, needing more skin contact. He let out a throaty laugh. "Damn," He pulled his shirt away, throwing it on the ground.  
"Not to complain," you huffed as he kissed your neck, "But I would rather not bump nasties on a bathroom floor." Victor laughed deeply.  
"That's what kids these days are calling it?" You were glad he didn't look in your eyes, because seriously? the "kids these days" comment made you horny? "Alright," He pulled you from the wall and scooped you up, bridal style. You felt like all the breath left your lungs. He practically threw you on your bed, but from his panting you guessed he hadn't quite meant to.  
"Not as young as you used to be, Sullivan?" You managed to keep your voice from betraying you too much, keeping more coy and snarky than horny. Victor tugged his belt loose, eyeing it as if he planned to use before setting it aside.  
"I still got plenty," He pulled his wife beater off, revealing a thick carpet of virility, and you bit your lip to hide a moan, which only succeeded it turning it into a squeak. "See?" He looked like he ate a damn canary.  
"Haven't seen too much yet," You heard your own voice tremble and Victor kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of you.  
"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" He kissed you, threading fingers through your damp hair. You moaned into his mouth, feeling his knee press into your wet crotch. You ran your fingers down his broad chest and tugged at the button of his slacks. You keened as he grabbed your wrist again.  
"C-come on!" You huffed, and Victor laughed.  
"Maybe later." He pulled his knee out from between your legs, making you whimper. He kissed you neck, then your collarbone, then he kept moving down your chest, then down one thigh, the up the other, stopping with his face between your legs. His breath sent shivers down your spine. "First, I'm going to teach you some patience," He flicked the very tip of his tongue over your clit, and you gasp, arching your back. You'd been horny all day, imaging scenes pretty similar to this one, but you knew it was really happening now, if only because you'd never imagined Sullivan to be such a tease. You tried to grind into his face, but his strong hands held your hips in place.  
"Stop fucking teasing!" You whined, prompting more of that stupid, sexy, gravelly laugh. He pushed his tongue into you, and you cried out "Shit Christ **_YES!_** " He pulled away and tutted.  
"You gotta pretty crass mouth on you, and that's coming from a navy man," He stroked your thigh lazily, always doing just enough to keep your nerves on fire.  
"You going to wash my mouth with soap or something?" You sniped, but it didn't carry any of the sting intended. Instead, Victor turned on his side and undid his slacks, relieving some of the pressure of his cock, throbbing in his underwear.  
"Or something, yeah." He gave the tent a stroke, forgetting himself for a moment to let out a shaky breath, before turning back to face you. "I'll save that for later. God, you taste good." He was really going at it now, lapping fervently at your pussy, moaning softly into you. The vibrations and the bristlely hair on your clit felt amazing, but it still wasn't enough. You keened and moaned and arched your back, trying anything to get just a little more anything. The slow build was killing you, and Sullivan noticed.  
"You doing okay?" He looked a complete mess, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and of your wetness on his lips and mustache. You bit you lip and rolled your hips, groaning softly.  
"I'm fine, but shit Victor, you're _so damn_ good..." You rolled your hips again, practically presenting your pussy to him. He grinned again.  
"Victor, huh?" He licked his lips. Your eyes shot open and your face turned bright red. He leaned up to kiss your cheek. "I like the way you say it," he drawled, returning between your legs, "Say it again for me." He sucked your clit, careful to not be too rough.  
"V-v..." You shuddered, gasping for breath, "Victor!" He smiled into you, plunging his tongue as deep as he could, "Please, please fuck me, Victor," Your hands gripped the sheets like vices. Victor pulled his tongue out.  
"Like I said," he was panting, and his eyes were dark with lust, "patience." He used one hand to thumb at your clit, and you felt your pussy clench. You felt like the air had been knocked out of you as you reached orgasm, barely hearing Victor hum happily against your pussy.  
"Goddamn," he stood up, walking away from the bed. For a second you feared he was grabbing his gun, but he knelt to dig through his bag. He returned with a silver packet in his teeth as he took off his pants, pulling his underwear down with them. His cock sprang free and you couldn't keep a whimper from escaping as he rolled the condom onto him. It was perfect, about average length but thick. This was the first look of all of him you really allowed yourself and damn. He was clearly in pretty good shape, though he still had a soft stomach on him. His arms and legs were hairy and strongly built, though not chiseled. At one time he had likely been a perfect male specimen, but still damn. Even if you didn't favor older men you'd probably be floored. He straddled you, looming over you with an almost predatory stare.  
"Hey," you squeaked out.  
"That's all?" Victor asked, voice low and husky, "You were just _begging_ for this and all you say is 'Hey'?" He huffed.  
"This," You swallowed, "This is nice" You hear him laugh again, softer now.  
"Going to make me do all the damn work again, huh?" He whispered, the smell of cigars masked by the smell of you. You blushed and stammered.  
"I just really like, um..." You were silenced by his slick lips coming down on yours, but he pulled away too soon.  
"Getting pinned down?" He finished your sentence, and you could only nod, "I don't mind. Just keep saying my name," He leaned in again, kissing you deeply while he slid a finger into you. You moaned against his mouth, grabbing his broad shoulders.  
"All that from my finger?" He chuckled, pistoning his middle digit slowly in and out. You bit your lip.  
"You're right, I do taste good..." You moaned breathily. "Victor, I need you." He groaned, sliding another finger in.  
"Don't say shit like that," He panted, "God, I'm going to take you on a helluva ride." You moaned happily at that, sighing as he pulled his fingers out, gasping as the head of his cock pushed into your lips.  
"Fuuuck," you groaned, finally getting what you've been pining for all damn day.  
"Let me know if you're uncomfortable, alright?" He slid slowly in, letting your pussy adjust as he filled it. He watched you carefully as you squirmed under him. "Is it good?" He rolled his hips as he thrust in you.  
"Perfect," You mutter, taking charge to kiss Victor this time. He seemed a bit surprised, but returned your affections easily.  
"Stop it," He muttered, "You're making me blush," He was keeping a good pace, but you needed more. You swung your legs over his shoulders, feeling him slide deeper into you.  
"Ah, shit, shit." You gasped, clearly crying out in pleasure. Victor chuckled.  
"I like the way you think." He thrust into, grabbing your hips to further impale you on his dick. You felt his thrust became erratic and you gasped.  
"Victor!" He caught himself and slowed his pace. "What?" You whined as he waggled a finger.  
"You'll thank me later," He pulled your legs closer to his neck, "Much later hopefully," He smirked, kissing your neck.  
"Victor," You whined, but Victor ignored your pleas, sucking a welt into you neck. _"Victor!"_ He pulled away.  
"If you really want more, you could just use your hands," He started on another mark as you blushed. Victor laughed into your neck. "You hadn't even thought of that?" You slipped you hands to your clit.  
"You're just too good, Victor." You moaned, arching your back. He blushed at your praise. You ran your free hand through his hair, pulling him close and nipping at his lower lip.  
"My ego may never recover from tonight, just so you know," He grumbled into your neck, and you laughed. "You better not be setting me up or something."  
"I mean every word, Victor," You whispered, moaning at the combined efforts. Victor huffed.  
"You make it sound like I'm the best you've ever had," He seemed unconvinced, despite how completely undone you were in his arms.  
"You just might be," You panted, "It's sort of a short list though," _Stupid, stupid, unprofessional_ you chided yourself mentally for offering such personal information to a relative stranger.  
"How short?" Victor smirked, and you rolled your eyes.  
"I'm not a f-fucking vir-rgin," The sarcastic edge broke halfway through, making Victor chuckle breathlessly.  
"I didn't say you were," He rolled his hips slowly, sighing. "You get so defensive," he tutted. You grabbed his face, pulling him into a crash of a kiss as you moved your legs from his shoulders to his waist, pistoning him faster and faster. He groaned through your lips, unable to keep his cautious pace any longer, grasping at sheets as your second orgasm convulsed around him.  
"Shit," you mumbled as you realized Victor was pulling out, watching him flick the spent condom into the wire bin. You propped yourself on your elbows as he stood from the bed.  
"Where are you going?" You felt the sad fear that this was just one night stand. Of course it was, you'd heard of Sullivan's reputation. It wasn't like you expected a whirlwind romance, ending in a white wedding and two point five kids, or even wanted that, but one night was _**not enough.**_ Victor turned, smiling at you.  
"I still need to shower." He closed the door and you were alone. You sighed, getting wrapped up in your thoughts. Now there was just the job, back to normal. You sighed deeply curling up into a ball, almost drifting to sleep before hearing the bed creak.  
"Hmm?" you sat up drowsily, only to snap awake when Sullivan kissed you.  
"Uh, sorry," He pulled away when you tensed, "I didn't mean to overstep any bounds," He stepped away, but you were still able to grab his arm.  
"You didn't!" You blurted out, "I just wasn't expecting..." Sullivan sat down again, smiling.  
"Spooning?" He chuckled softly. You bit your lip.  
"Eh, just anything else," you looked down at the sheets, blushing. "Besides the job you know." He pulled you into a gentle kiss.  
"Why the hell not?" he asked, setting his hands on your shoulders. You shrugged.  
"I'm just," You trailed off, "Me, I guess. It's stupid." You pulled your knees to your chest.  
"A little stupid, yeah," He stated, "That doesn't just apply to you. The end of the day we're all just people," He smiled, sincerely and warmly, not like the smug smirks you'd seen all day.  
"It's just you've got this reputation," you buried your face in your knees, "Ugh I'm sorry, you didn't sign up for me spilling all my fuckups and insecurities." You ran your fingers through your hair.  
"I didn't, but I'll sit through it. I know too well keeping shit bottled up is more trouble than it's worth," Sullivan sighed.  
"Shit I should probably let you on the bed." You shifted, making room. Sullivan swung next to you, and you experimentally leaned into his side.  
"Come on, what else you got?" He lightly gestured, "Get it all out before tomorrow," You shook your head.  
"That's all for now," You grinned, pressing your face into his shoulder. "Unless you want that blowjob now," Sullivan made a choked sound.  
"Jesus, you're kidding right?" You made an over-dramatic pleading face, "Uh, no that's not an option, I'm afraid." You harrumphed.  
"I'm horny, but you got me too sore to do anything about it." You pulled a smirk, "It's sort of hard to believe to keep any... assistance, just in case." Sullivan shot a glare.  
"I do enough damage to my liver already, thank you." He started laughing, and you followed suit shortly. "If I had met you when I was younger," He shook his head, " I mean we'd never get anything done, but goddamn it'd be fun." You gave a weak, embarrassed laugh.  
"Yeah," You tried to squirm away from the look Sullivan was giving you.  
"Wait," He drawled, almost the same way he'd teased you earlier, "You've got a thing for older men, huh?" His face split into a wicked grin.  
"Wha- No?" You rolled your eyes, unable stop yourself from blushing, "Honestly, even discounting the... silver fox thing," You screamed internally at your own lame phrasing, "You sort of tick off all the other boxes for my 'type'," Sullivan chuckled.  
"Maybe I'll ask you to list them out later," He mumbled, "For now, we should get some sleep," You were feeling the heavy blanket of drowsiness too, and despite being held in the arms of a man you'd met that morning, a man who could probably be called dangerous, you felt safe. You let your eyes close and your mind slip into rest.

**Author's Note:**

> *shoves you porn*  
> *scutters back into dumpster*


End file.
